Over Again
by FatemahJanelle
Summary: Once Ty gets out of jail, Tinka thinks things will be better. No more hurt right? Wrong. Ty starts falling back into his old habits but Tinka continues to stay by his side. If Ty keeps this up, will Tinka leave him? Read & Review!


**Ty's Point of View**

It had been six months since the accident. It had been six months since jail. It had been six months since I had seen her. It had been six months since everything. I knew I had fucked up. I never understood as to why I had gotten involved with the gang. It was pretty obvious everyone had cut off contact with me. Rocky never came to visit anymore, and neither did Deuce. The only person who managed to see me on a regular basis was Tinka. I knew she didn't want to. I had forced her into it. I made her feel guilty, although this was entirely my fault. I had already done enough to her. I didn't want to scare her even more. I felt like an asshole. Tinka stayed by me through everything, and I couldn't understand why. I took a deep breath and sighed, this was it.

Today was the last day. Today was my last day. Today meant freedom. I folded my orange jumpsuit, and stacked my slippers neatly on top of them. I looked around my cell for a minute, and then held my arms out. The officer handcuffed me, and guided me to the front office. It felt nice to be in normal clothes for once. Being incarcerated was a terrible feeling. I hated it. I looked to my left and right as inmates shrugged and spit at me. I swallowed hard, and bit my lip. As we walked into the main office, I peeked through the glass and smiled. Tinka sat there, quietly. She didn't notice me, and I didn't expect her to. The officer studied me and took away my stack of clothing. Once finished, he released my handcuffs and sat me down. He slid a small stack of paper work in front of me, and handed me a pen. Silently, I ran the pen over the dotted lines, and small spaces. Once I finished, the officer took my photo and looked at me.

"Ty Blue," he started. "You're free to go."

The officer stepped in front of the door and opened it up, leading me out. I walked out, and walked straight to Tinka. She ran to me as quickly as possible and kissed me. It had been almost a half a year since I had seen her. I had been stuck in jail for six and a half months. She clung to me, sobbing. I held her close, and kissed her cheeks. I knew she was happy to see me and I was happy to see her. I held Tinka tight around her waist, as she held me tight around my neck. I picked her up off of her feet, and brought her back down the ground. At least someone missed me. Rocky doesn't care and neither does my mother. Tinka sniffled in my ear, and faced me. She caressed my cheek with her thumb and sniffled again.

"I missed you so much." A tear fell down from her right eye. "Ty, you don't understand how much I missed you."

"I know baby, I know." I said, kissing her forehead. "It's been forever."

Tinka smiled, and grabbed my hand. Our hands were laced together as if we were insuperable. Tinka walked outside with me. It had been a while since I had seen the sky. I felt like a newborn baby. Everything seemed brighter. The air seemed cleaner. My eyes were opened to something so different. Tinka opened up the car door and sat in the drivers seat. I copied, and sat in the passenger seat. I ran my hands over the dashboard as she started the engine. It seemed like I hadn't done anything like this in a while. Tinka looked at me and smiled. I knew she was happy to have me back. I couldn't understand why though, I had treated her like she was nothing. I scanned my arms for the first time in a long time. All the stitches, wounds, and tattoos had stayed there. I would simply feel naked without them. All of those things made me who I am today. I rubbed my arm and looked out the window as we drove off. I was free to go. There was nothing holding me back anymore. I wasn't going back to that life any time soon. Tinka looked down at my arms and then back at the road.

"I thought you were done with that lifestyle, Ty." She said, quietly.

"I am," I began. "Tinka, I promised you I would never, ever go back to the gang life again. I promise I'll never ever put a hand on you again. I promise I'll never hurt you like I did before. I promised the day I got in, the day before I got out, and today. Tinka, you know I love you. I wouldn't want to lose you. I already know Gunther hates me. I don't want to jeopardize our relationship again. I don't."

"Ty, I want to believe you won't hurt me again, but after putting me in the hospital, I don't know what to say. I want to believe you, I really do, but everyone is giving me a reason not to. Ty, you hurt me physically and emotionally and I don't know if I can believe you."

"It's your brother isn't it?" I gave Tinka an upsetting look. "He's telling you not to trust me right? It's because I'm the idiot in the gang, I'm the little fucker that almost killed you. Tinka, I told you, I'm sorry. I don't know how else I can show you. You know who was in the hospital every single day? Me, not Gunther, me. I was there every single day, I sat there through everything, and you have the nerve to say you don't know if I won't hurt you again?"

"Ty, I don't want to fight alright. This is not the time, nor the place. I don't have time for this. I didn't want to fight today. I love you Ty, I love you more than anything. I just don't want to deal with your shit today, alright?" Tinka sighed.

As Tinka parked into the parking spot at our apartment complex, I sighed. It felt good to be home. I stepped out of the car, and grabbed the keys out of the ignition. Tinka stepped out of the car herself, and walked towards out apartment. It felt like I hadn't been here in years. I walked up the stairs, and unlocked the door. I opened the door to see everything the way it had been. I walked past the living room, past the kitchen, and then to the bedroom. I plopped into bed, and soon after, Tinka joined me. She snuggled up into my arms, and kissed my lips. I kissed her back, tugging at her bottom lip for a moment. She smiled, and hugged me tightly. I pulled her close to me and closed my eyes. For once in a very long time, I felt happy to be home.

**Rocky's Point of View **

I knew what today was and so did my mom. Today was the day Ty was getting out of jail. It was around noon when we decided to call him. I grabbed my cell phone off of the kitchen counter, and dialed his number. I was deathly afraid of Ty after all of this. No one really knew what went on, no one knew the real reason he went to jail except for me, and him. I looked down at my wrists, and ran the thumb over it. My cuts were still fresh. I sniffled to myself, and checked my whereabouts. Mom was nowhere to be found, and I was finally by myself. I cleared my throat, and listened at the phone rang. My heart was pounding. I was very unsure as to why Ty would even answer the phone. He was probably off with one of his so-called friends.

"Hello?" He slurred.

"Ty?" I lifted an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"Rocky, is that you?" He whispered.

"Yes Ty, it's Rocky. Are you okay? Who are you with? When can I see you? Do you know if we'll be able to go to Crusty's tonight? Ty are you-" He cut me off.

"Rocky calm down. I just got out of jail. I'm still considered a, um, criminal." He murmured. "It's not that easy. I've got to lay low for a while."

Ty let out a deep breath.

"I'll call you later Rocky, I promise." Ty ended.

I looked down at my phone and sighed. It seemed like all Ty was worried about was getting back into his old habits. He sounded really drunk on the phone, and it made me anxious. I had to see what was up with him. I was almost positive he was either drinking or smoking something. On the other hand, I knew in my heart that I should trust Ty. He's been in jail for a while and those kind of experiences can change you. I couldn't lie; I had mixed emotions about Ty's actions. I was kind of hoping he would get a bit more mature. Sadly, I knew I just couldn't believe it. He's been tearing down a lot of walls with us lately. Our relationship has really faded away ever since he went to jail, and I just want to recover our bond. I really miss Ty, and I just want him to be okay.

I heard a knock on the door and quietly walked to the door. It was only three in the afternoon, and no one was really around, so who could it be? I opened the door to reveal Deuce and Cece holding what looked like a tray of brownies. Cece gave me a hug, and Deuce tapped my shoulder. I sighed, and let them inside the apartment. It was a mess anyways. Shattered glass, burned photos, scattered clothing, it was all left from the incident. It wasn't as embarrassing because the two of them were here when it all happened. They were here when everything happened. The day Ty got arrested.

_Flashback _

It was loud from Ty and Tinka's yelling. I wasn't sure if everything was okay. Ty was screaming, and Tinka was screaming back. Deuce, Cece and I were sitting in my room when we heard the first glass break. I darted out of the room, with the two of them behind me to see a mess in the living room. Ty's hands were covered in blood, and Tinka stood there, pale. Ty had thrown our glass vase on the floor; the pieces lay there in front of Tinka. Ty looked at us and then back at Tinka.

"What the fuck you doing Ty?" She yelled.

"I'm tired of playing games with you Tinka!" He yelled back. "You don't give a shit about me at all. You made me think you actually cared! You didn't, and you fucking cheated. That's complete bullshit. Just fuck you, and fuck everything we had because it was a lie!"

"Are you kidding me?" Tinka rose her voice over his. "All you care about is that damn gang! You never have time for me Ty, you don't and don't lie and say do because you don't! All you ever do is go shoot, steal and smoke! I bet you've probably cheated on me plenty of times with those little whores you call friends! You mean nothing to me anymore Ty! I'm glad I cheated!"

"You're glad you cheated?" His voice was calm, as he approached Tinka. "You're glad you broke my damn heart? Is that what you're happy about? I can't believe you would even say that. I love you Tinka, I love you more that anything and you know I do. You mean the world to me. I honestly don't know what I would do without you. I just can't believe you said that to me."

"It's the truth," Tinka smirked. "You were treating me like I didn't matter, and I got sick of being mistreated. You know I love you too Ty, and you're my world. I love you so much but if you keep treating me like I'm nothing, I'm not going to do this anymore. I love you dearly but Gunther was right about you."

Ty grabbed hold of Tinka's wrist, and squeezed tightly. She pinched her eyes shut and sighed. Tinka lifted up her sleeves, revealing millions of little cuts and bruises. Tears formed in her eyes, and we all stood in awe. No one knew what this meant until she opened up her mouth.

"Go ahead Ty," She sniffled. "Hit me. I'm used to it."

Ty's anger got the best of him, and that's when he did it. His arm shot forward and we all watched as his fist connected with Tinka's face. Her body struck the ground and she said nothing. No words, nothing. Deuce quickly ran to Ty, and kept him away from her. Cece darted next to Tinka, making sure she was breathing. I picked up the phone and immediately called 911. This was crazy. I couldn't believe Ty had been abusing Tinka, more importantly, I couldn't believe he was in a gang. All of this was hitting me at once, and I couldn't really keep up with it all. I was in hysterics on the phone, and Ty was simply crying. I was more than confused. I was perplexed. Why did Tinka keep this a secret for so long? Why was all of this not brought to anyone's attention? Why was this all happening?

"Oh my god, she's bleeding!" Cece yelled, wiping away blood off of Tinka's face.

It all suddenly hit me. It was hot. I was tired. I couldn't comprehend what was going on at the moment. The phone was in my hand, and I was speaking gibberish. Everyone's words turned to whispers, and everything went blurry. I looked around and stumbled over my own feet. Deuce, Ty and Cece all stared as if something was wrong. I studied the house one more time before things went black, and my entire body dropped. For a minute, I could hear things. I heard crying, yelling, and sirens. Then after a while, everything went numb.

_End Flashback _


End file.
